Sightings (TV series)
"Everything is a lie." ''- Captain Jordan'' Sightings 'is an American action-science fiction television series created by Psyfyman81. The series revolves around an UFO retrieval unit from Area 51, who recover a crashed alien spaceship in Arizona. They slowly find themselves mired in a decades-long conspiracy to hide the truth from the American public. Plot In the summer of 1947, an unidentified craft crash landed off farmland in southwestern New Mexico. The CIA/US Air Force recover similar craft in the decades that follow. In the 1970s, the CIA ceased all operations at the Area 51 facility and ceded control of the base to the US Air Force. The USAF would use the facility for research and development of its own. In the 2010s, UFO retrieveal units exist in many U.S. military bases around the world. One such unit was called to recover a crashed spaceship from Lake Powell in Arizona. The discoveries of missing pilots and sailors turn up all over the country: 1953 Felix Moncla disappearance, 1956 disappearance of a B-47 Stratojet, and the Valentich disappearance in 1978. *Other locations featured: Yuba City/Oroville, CA UFO abductions. *Travelling from 1, million years in the future. *Quincy, CA. Radio station and tower. Gas station playing "All My Exes Live in Texas." Dark blue hue at the horizon, sun has set but residual presence. Woods abduction. River. *American SouthWest. *Mount Shasta significance. *Maleviolent and benevolent aliens, same species. *sr71/xplane over Northern NV mtns Cast ''Characters will be from the present day and refer to guest characters from the past. MAIN CAST #Dr. Hanz Inglemann - A former German scientist working with the Nazis during World War II to create a "wonder weapon," instead discovered a crashed alien UFO in 1936. Inglemann is approximately in his sixties in season one, Inglemann dies before season two of old age. #Colonel Dave Patterson OR Briggs in the 70s - USAF Commander of the Area 51 facility inside the Nellis AFB complex. Patterson runs Area 51 in season two and is promoted to general prior to season two, though dies prior to season three. #Major Grant - USAF UFO retrieval team leader. Grant is the chief antagonist to Jordan. #Captain Jordan - USAF UFO retrieval assistant team leader, series protagonist. Jordan retires at Colonel in the 1990s and comes forward to Jeffries in the 2000s. Jordan eliminates Logan prior to encountering the aliens and being abducted. Jordan is presumed missing until the 2010s, when he returns having his youth restored and where he delievers a dire warning. #CIA agent Frank Sheen - CIA agent assisting the USAF during the transition in the 1970s. #William Jeffries - a young idealistic journalist inspired by Woodward and Bernstein's exposure of President Nixon, partner and fellow writer to Michelle. In season two, he has created a radio program devoted to investigating the paranormal named The Magic Bullet, it is accompanied by a magazine. #Michelle Henderson - a young journalist willing to err on the side of caution and logic as opposed to her partner. #Robert Kell - a young twenty-something farmer who lives in South Dakota. In season four, Kell's daughter and son become intangled with Logan's UFO cult. #John Michael Logan - a Jim Jones-esque cult leader that believes the aliens inside UFOs are "our true saviors." #Commander Perkins - a NASA astronaut during the 1980s, who is abducted during a top secret space shuttle mission. #Hopi/Navajo Indian with hidden wisdom #Mexican tourguide in Veracruz. #Dr. Tiddio - ISS #Dr. Caragan-ISS #Dr. Waugh - Govt #Dr. Mikhailokov-USSR #Lt.Col. Scott- pilot, shuttle #Maj. Hollister-copilot, shuttle #Marcus Atwood- Ufologist in AZ #Maj. Garland- new name #Airman Winter-new name *EXPEDITION 52. SOYUZ 24M/25M. EXPEDITION 51. TOOK OFF IN MAY 2017. 2 MONTHS IN ORBIT. 2 RUSSIANS, 2 AMERICANS, 1 ESA- ITALY AND 1 CANADIAN. TALK OF SLS MISSIONS STARTING IN DECEMBER. CMDR PLUS 5 FLIGHT ENGS. *3 CHINESE IN TIANGONG *2 INDIANS IN A SUBORBITAL. *COMMERICAL ASTRONAUTS FOR VIRGIN. SPECIAL GUEST STARS #President Harry S. Truman (archive footage) - featured during a conference at the basement of the White House with an E.B.E. - Season 3 #President Dwight D. Eisenhower (archive footage) - featured at a meeting with aliens at an Air Force base in the southwest. - Season 3 #President John F. Kennedy (archive footage) - challenges America to landing a man on the Moon. - Season 3 #President Richard M. Nixon (archive footage) - responded to Armstrong's call from the Moon in 1969. - Season 3 #President Ronald W. Reagan- shown speaking with Col. Patterson and Maj. Jordan in the 1980s. - Season 2 #President Robert Callaghan- president of the United States from 2005-2013 - Season 4 #President Tony Cervantes - first latino president of the United States in 2017 - Season 5 Episode guide 5 seasons, 20 episodes. 100 episodes. Season 1 (CLOSE ENCOUNTERS) - July 1977 During the 1970s, the CIA hands over control of Area 51 to the USAF. The Air Force restarts its UFO retrieval program from over twenty years prior just as a UFO crashlands in Arizona. Meanwhile, journalist William Jeffries accidentally views the crash of an UFO in Arizona and the military response. A human teenager, abductee Robert Kell awakens at the crash site. A Close Encounter of the First Kind is making a visual sighting of an UFO. Season 2 (COMMUNION) - November 1987 Ten years have passed, Jeffries has turned radio host for a conspiracy radio channel investigates the strange occurences that have plagued Florida recently. Meanwhile in Nevada, the USAF has developed an alien-derived Triangular-shaped craft nicknamed "Aurora." 27-year old Robert Kell remains in contact with aliens and still finds it difficult to adjust to life on the farm in South Dakota, his girlfriend is pregnant with twins. NASA astronaut Perkins disappears when a UFO encounters the space shuttle Discovery on a top secret mission in Low Earth orbit. A Close Encounter of the Second Kind regards the visual sighting of an UFO that leaves behind some manner of physical evidence. Season 3 (OFFICIAL DENIAL) - March 1997 After twenty years, Jeffries has garnered a persona and reputation as a crackpot. While 37-year-old Kell has lost his family and friends and lives as a vagabond. Kell's twin son and daughter are going to turn 10 are begin to experience adbuctions themselves. The USAF accidentally flies an Aurora over Phoenix, Arizona causing a citizen uproar. A Close Encounter of the Third Kind is the sighting of the "occupants" of the UFO. Season 4 (FIRE IN THE SKY) - August 2007 It has been thirty years since the characters have gathered in one place, and now, they have to battle a UFO cult leader named John Michael Logan, as he readies for a mass UFO sighting in Arizona. Robert Kell rescues his twins from Logan's cult as well as killing Logan, Colonel Jordan is abducted by the aliens, John Michael Logan preaches about the fibonacci sequence and its presence as God's equation: 0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, 55, 89, 144 institing that within this part of the sequence was the date of humanity's extinction. Logan discovers the date. A Close Encounter of the Fourth Kind is abduction of a human being, usually against their will. Season 5 (TAKEN) - Early 2017 Nine and a half have passed, Kell has not heard from the aliens since the death of John Michael Logan, but the creatures still plague his son. 29-year old college graduate Junior Kell questions why he is still important. Colonel Jordan returns from his abduction by the aliens in 2007, his youth having been restored. He comes with a dire warning that will effect all life on Earth. At the end of the season, it is revealed that the "aliens" are humans from a possible future, where the depletion of the Earth's resources have begun to sterilize humanity and have wreaked untold horror. Jordan states that it will all begin with an upcoming ecological disaster that will kill millions, if not billions. John Michael Logan's equation suggests using the fibonacci sequence as a framework that the ecological disaster would occur on August 13, 2021. 8/13/21... It is later revealed that the date is in fact a deadline for potential survivors to flee the danger zones before the inevitable disaster a few months or years later. With the ecological disaster thwarted, the series' epilogue flashes forward to the year 2027 as Robert Kell, Jr. becomes the first human being to set foot on the planet Mars at age 39. A 67-year old Robert Kell, Sr. watches the feed from the capsule, excuses himself outside and stares up at the sky and pondering humanity's place in the cosmos. A Close Encounter of the Fifth Kind is the continual abduction of a human being and their family, possibly for genectic research and "hybridization." Timeline *Add concept of unexplained disappearances. April 1897- A cigar-shaped craft destroys a windmill and crashes onto a farm in Texas. Wreckage is tossed into a well, poisoning the families who live there for decades. June 1908- A supposed meteor detonates over the Siberian forests. February 1942- Battle of Los Angeles, UFO recovery from Redondo Beach. June 24, 1947- Kenneth Arnold sees UFOs near Mount Rainier, WA. July 1947- An unidentified flying object crashlands in Corona, New Mexico, 76 miles away from Roswell Army Air Field. The wreckage is recovered and analyzed, the USAF finds that the wreckage appears to not be of Earthly-origin, in the 1970s, it is revealed that the craft was built on Earth several millennia in the future. September 1947- MJ12 is founded. 1948- Deaths of Mantell, Gorman dogfight, Chiles-Whitled UFO, DC-3 pilots encounter torpedo, Project Sign supports ETH. Estimate of the Situation. 1951- Lubbock Lights. July 1952- Washington DC is visited by a series of orbs. Behind the scenes it is the first meeting between human and "alien." Carson Sink, NV. 1950-McMinnville, OR UFO photos, Mariana UFO in MT-1950. Contactee movement '52 onward (all BS)- Adamski and Buck Nelson '54/'56-My trip to.... Project Bluebook begins operations. (Sept.1952-Flatwoods Monster in WV) 1953- Felix Moncla death. Robertson Panel. Ellsworth AFB, ND sightings. 1955- Hopskinsville Goblin. 1957- Levelland UFO case, # of witnesses. Antonio Villa Boas abduction. Feb. 1959- Dyatlov Pass incident. Sept. 19-20, 1961- Betty & Barney Hill abduction. Zeta Reticuli. October 1962- Shag Harbour, Nova Scotia is the victim of a UFO crash in the ocean. 1964- Lonnie Zomora incident. December 9, 1965- An object of unknown origin crashlands in the middle of Pennsylvania. The US Army and NASA arrive en masse and remove the craft on a flat-bed truck. Gemini 7 bogey. Winter 1966-Mothman Prophecies, until bridge collapse in WV in 1967. Cops chase UFO in Portage County, OH- April 17, 1966. Condon Committee '66-'68. 1967/1968- First appearance of the "anal probe" from an abductee in UK. 1969- (July- Lunar landings, Dec-end of Proj. Bluebook) Jan. 1970- formal end of Project Bluebook. 1970s- Project Aquarius begins. 1973- Pascagoula MS abduction. August 1974- Coyame, Mexico incident -an alien craft lands in Mexico, a small contingent of Mexican Army troops arrive only to die, presumably from an unknown biological agent. The UFO retrieval team from the USAF violates Mexican sovereignty to capture the vessel. (Jan. '74-Berwyn Mtn crash in UK) November 1975- A logger in Arizona is abducted by aliens and does not return for five days, upon his return he experiences extreme aftereffects. Charlie Redstar in MB '75-'76. September 1976- Tehran, Iran pilot chases a UFO but is outrun. (Aug.76-Allagash ME abductions, told in '88) September 20, 1977-Petrozavodsk phenomenon Jan. 18, 1978- NJ UFO sightings, dead alien. 1979- Battle of Dulce Base. December 28-29, 1980- Cash-Landrum UFO in Texas/Rendlesham Forest in UK. Nov. 17, 1986- JAL 1628 Nov. 11, 1987- Gulf Breeze, FL. '88-'89- Bob Lazar at Area 51-S4. Nov. 29, 1989-April 1990- Belgian UFO spree. 1991- STS-48 incident aboard shuttle Discovery. Jan. 18, 1994- Cando, Spain meteor. 1996- STS-75 & STS-80 onboard Columbia. March 1997- Phoenix Lights. (Heaven's Gate) Jan. 5, 2000- Black triangle in IL. March 2001- STS-102 aboard Discovery. Late 2004-early 2005- Tinley Park Lights in IL. Nov. 7, 2006- Chicago O'Hare UFO sighting. Jan. 8, 2008- Stephenville UFO sightings, triangle. (May-Sept.'08-Turkey UFOs) Dec. 2009 - Norway spiral anamoly Jan. 25, 2010- Habour Mile, Canada incident, missile-like. 2011+- Sky trumpet phenomenon begins Feb. 15, 2013- Chelyabinsk meteor. 2014-Present date Suggestions *Maybe opt for a present day setting and centralized in the American South West, create a feel more consistent with Hangar 18 (1980), The X-Files (season 1-7), The X-Files movie (1998), The Arrival (1996), Fire in the Sky (1993), Official Denial (1994), Roswell (1994), Area 51: Videogame series (1995/2005/2007), Area 51 novels by Robert Doherty and Dark Skies (1995). Essentially this series is an extended 90s conspiracy/UFO tale. The "Pro Skater" extra-level of Tony Hawk's Underground 2 also inspired part of this, as well as 2010 videogame Dark Void, X-COM series, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and 2006 videogame Prey. *PD setting with events that connect to historical events. *Dark Skies: (S1-Official Denial: 61-69, S2-Progenitor: 70-76, S3-Cloak of Fear: 77-86, S4-NWO: 87-99. S5-Stroke of Midnight: 00-01. *http://io9.com/concept-art-writing-prompt-aliens-encounter-the-cavepe-509834876 *http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/SoYouWantTo/WriteTheNextXFiles *http://phenotrack.com/ *The faked 1969 Lunar Landings were shot at Area 51 by Steven Spielberg. (Rumor) *SDI in 1984 until 1993. *MJ12 documents surface 1982. *Indian Point UFO 1984. *1976-Viking probes on Mars, find life! "Face on Mars" Address Fermi Paradox and Drake Equation. *1985-Aurora plane *1986-Challenger disaster *1986-Sea Shadow *The series does not support the ancient astronaut theory, though entertains it at points. And does not believe all mythologies and religions are linked but share a few common threads, regarding creation myths and flood myths. *Ancient Egyptian, Hopi, Mayan and Navajo mythology and characters make appearances. Atlantis is referenced as a colony in the past for future humans after an ecological disaster destroys the planet. Importance of Cygnus, Orion, Sirius, Procyon to ancient cultures. Sirius Mystery in 1975. *The Bermuda Triangle does feature in this series as a wormhole of sorts, a distortion in space-time. An island permanently locked in out-time is shown to have a crashed 747, bizarre ruins, strewn with shipwrecks, and an alien base embedded within the center volcano of the island. Includes a stranded 15th century pirate ship, a wrecked Apache helicopter (missiles could be used to blow up part of the mountain), commercial airplanes flying in and out of portals in the sky, and a UFO firing a deathray into the middle of the ocean. The Triangle being seen as a type of purgatory. *Majestic 12 are men-in-black tasked with covering up the truth. CIA-Majestic clearance. *Nightwatchman aka Camo dudes, are the perimeter security teams on the border of Area 51. *Area 51 is "run" by a full-bird Colonel, each sector is compartmentalized to deregulate the flow of information so that no one person knows what is happening. Sector 4 is vehicle maintennce and experimentation. The Cube (Command, Control Center) *CIA transfers control of Area 51 to USAF in 1977. *I-beam indexed 2 Oct 1945 Ft. Worth TX. *Future humans, or alien invaders bent on creating the most perfect alien army to fight a interstellar war. *These future humans possess the power of telepathy, as well as telekinesis. Their skin is pale white-gray maybe a blue, lacking a pinky finger, large black oval eyes, a small bump for a nose with slits for nostrils and slit mouths. They are either fully naked or draped in bright white robes. *UFOs are in the series are never saucer shaped, but instead boomerang-shaped, or triangular, or cigar-shaped, and/or an energy orb aka "foo fighter." *Plot arc revolving around an alien foothold on Area 51, massive casualities. Threatening to destroy the base with a tactical nuclear self-destruct mechanism within the facility. Abducted by aliens, board an alien starship, it crashlands outside Area 51 causing a media crisis. ISS abduction. *Blue Section is one of many quick reaction units tasked to recover UFOs that have crashed or landed. *23 UFOs have been recovered since 1947. *Alien and human test subjects at a sister facility in New Mexico. An alien called "Elvis." *Rachel, Nevada is featured, though in a much larger format. Also, a drive-in movie theatre shows old 50s B-movies. *Aliens are trying to build a time portal, but it could inadvertantly turn Earth into a black hole. *Military silhouettes: triangles, cigar, boomerang. Saucers are fake. Roswell-1947, Pilot-1948, Hill-1961, Kecksburg-1965, Walton-1975, Phoenix-1997, Rendlesham-1980. 95% of UFO reports are proven to be mistaken planes, or other object, 5% remain unexplained. Anti-gravity generators. Common explanations: man-made aircraft, time travel, alien visitors, psycho-social. *US SW, UFOS-CA, AZ, NV, CO, UT, NM. *Veracruz, Mexico events. East LA events. Azteca. ARGONAUT 1 "Some say we never went back to the Moon. We never left." '' Argonaut 1 ('also known as Dark Side of the Moon) is a 2015 American science fiction film that builds on the idea that the U.S. lunar landings did not end with the Apollo program in 1972 but instead continued in secret. According to the producers, the film will be less conspiratorial/horror and more mystery based. Plot Throughout the 1960s, lunar probes flew by and landed on the Moon, discovering Moon cities and a crashed alien starship. In 1969, NASA launched a manned mission to the Moon with the intention of setting the first humans on the surface. The space agency continued to launch missions through 1972 when the budget was cut and the Apollo program was cancelled. In late October 1975, a new secret Department of Defense mission was launched to the Moon to investigate evidence of a Soviet moonbase, really investigation of an alien dome city on the Moon. The astronauts entered the alien starship to discover hundreds of frozen "alien" bodies. Many of them dead. They manage to salvage one of the sleeper pods and thaw it out. It is revealed to be a human female. The woman reveals to the crew in english that she is from Earth's future. The astronauts enter the Moon's catacombs and the inner workings of the lunar city to be attacked by creatures, one crewmember dies, the rest fight to bring Argonaut 1 back to Earth. At the end of the story, presumably three days later, the Argonaut 1 crashlands in the Australian Outback. Cast *Mission Commander "Buck Rogers" *Command Module Pilot "Flash Gordon" *Lunar Module Pilot "Dan Dare" *Lunar Outpost Commander "Tom Corbett" *NASA Mission Control *Taeona Production - Sequel? Might follow a secret mission to the planet Mars, after the loss of the Viking probes in 1976. Which were sent to the planet in search of life. Between 1977 and 1979, the space shuttle Enterprise was being tested as the Constitution. The Strategic Defense Initiative created in 1984, cancelled by 1993. Challenger's destruction in 1986 and no official return until 1988, secret shuttle missions launched from Vandenberg, CA. Military space shuttle Intrepid. Suggestions *NASA/USAF/DOD. *NIGHT LAUNCH FROM VANDENBERG AFB. *CREW: CMDR, LMP, CMP. *APOLLO 18. FEB/MAR 1973. *APOLLO 19. LATE FEB/MAR 1974. 1 YEAR LATER. *APOLLO 20. SEPT. 1975. 18 MONTHS AFTER THAT. *SECRET SHUTTLE MISSIONS *VIKING PROBES ON MARS 1976. *3 MILE ISLAND 1979. *UNMANNED ENTERPRISE FLIGHTS SEPT. 17, 1976. MORE INFORMATION *ABOVETOPSECRET.COM/forum/thread60574/pg1 (for US secret govt) *ABOVETOPSECRET.COM/forum/thread61331/pg1 (for top secret facilities) *http://www.ufocasebook.com/pdf/html (for UFO documents) Category:Write a category here Category:Sightings Category:Year Zero Category:Redshift Category:Crose (1981 TV Series) Category:Colonel Orbit